Funny How
by Kommando
Summary: Gary lives as a vagabond, a traveller – and still he always comes back home to Ash.


**A/N:** This is not my usual style – and still I like it a hell lot. I pretty much improvised all of this. The starting point was just stealing a rose. That idea comes from last spring, when I was studying in a high school of creative writing and there was a task where you had to write a poem using words the other people gave to you. I don't know how did I end up putting the words "rose" and "theft" together. Anyhow, my poem came out titled as "Ruusuvarkaus", meaning "Rose theft".  
And by the way, the grey parts are like secrets; thoughts that Gary would only say to Ash so that no-one else would hear. 

**Funny How**

I stole a rose from a flower shop just to make you happy.

I did it with a smile; the shop keeper's daughter couldn't stop staring at me when I gave her that one look. Meanwhile my hands were quick like I bet you know they are. She didn't recognize that the sexy vagabond she saw was truly just a lousy semi-romantic thief. But it isn't my fault they're so easily controllable. I can't help it; is it my eyes or the grin itself? You should tell me, you know.

Funny how you're the only one I really want to give that grin to.

I'm a traveller, I meet all those new people every day. I've learnt to read their body language better than any words on the paper. I know how to deal with them, I know what makes them like me, melt for me, fall for me. I learnt it a long after I got you fallen for me; at that time I wasn't even aware that kind of power was existing. Then it just happened and at those times you showed me I could be anything. So, even if I leave behind a bunch of broken-hearted people when I leave yet another city, to you I can't pretend. You loved me first, and then awakened the beast in me. My nerves are as irony as my knees, I don't care if I make people cry because of the high hopes I give them – but time after time I still come back home to you.

Funny how you make my traveller's knees soften.

I like it how jealous you are. I know I'm a bastard, I know you've been almost on the edge to throw me out several times, because I am who I am. I remember the times when we were just dancing on the knife. We were both free to go, but we just didn't let go of each other. So technically I wasn't doing anything wrong when I kissed and touched those strangers to get a place to sleep over. Let's say it was a great way to learn – if I hadn't done that, your _experiences_ with me wouldn't be half as memoriable. But hey, c'mon, I don't take it that far nowadays, so your jealousness is pointless, no matter how cute it is.

Funny how you make me forget all those girls who I know to be still daydreaming about me.

Funny how hard I've tried to become the one you daydream of.

The third car driver I lifted my thumb for gave me a ride with her expensive sports car. The car smelled like exotic fruits, sweetness and overwhelming _femininity_, as did the woman herself. When we were near Pallet Town and I said I'd like to drop out here, she stopped the car and put her hand on my inner thigh, expression reminding me about a rutty Nidoqueen, you know. No problem, I've gotten used to that kind of treatment. I simply told her my deepest apologizes and that I had to go because my boyfriend was waiting for me. She froze immediately, or well, I actually think she may have turned into a stone – I'm not sure, because I didn't spend too much time checking at her. I just walked away, rising my hand negligently for a goodbye. That's once again a manner I guess you know almost too well.

The rose is deep red, almost crimson red. In your hands it looks like losing it's colour, when I compare it with your smile. I don't answer when you ask why did I bring you a rose. Your laughter invites me.

Funny how your hair feels softer everytime I shove my fingers into it.

Funny how kissing after a journey always tastes like our first kiss; enthusiastic and spicy, sweetening when we get further.

I give you that one look, and you put the rose down to the table which I'll soon push you onto.

After a while I'll be able to say I've stolen both the rose and you.


End file.
